Wanted uke to my seme
by Aquaticmage
Summary: sasunaru yoai. Naruto has no food and no money because of no missions, so he goes to get a job and finds a wanted ad saying wanted uke to my seme Thinking it's a job to go shark fishing he accepts it but gets more than he's bargained for. Oneshot.


**Author's note:** If you don't like lemons, or ocness, or yoai then turn back now you have been warned. And if you don't like it because of those things then don't read or flame it! Remember it's a on shot. Why i made this well i was bored and was thinking of what anime characters i could tourcher and well naru and sasu were the one's who popped up. And if you think things move to fast in this well It's a one shot so of course it moves fast plus it's already ten pages long. And believe it or not it my firdt time writing sex scenes so don't get mad if there bad TT. SO hope you enjoy and please review...please TT!

****

"Dammit this cabinet's empty too!"

Naruto Umazaki had search all over his house for a single scrap of food to eat, he'd looked under the couch, his bed, even in the air vents and still nothing. He even re-checked the cabinets incase he'd missed something; they were still as bare and empty as before.

His stomach gave off a loud growl reminding him how hungry he still was. Lately Tsunade hadn't had any missions for him to go on so he hadn't been earning any money to buy food. That's right he was flat broke. He could have asked any of his friends for some food or maybe some money but most of them were either off on vacation or on a mission. And he'd be damded if he'd ask that Sasuke-teme for help, even though they were friends and he'd come back and everything. They still had there spats every now and then.

Naruto decided to leave his house to look in the help wanted ads in the front of the Hokage's building, maybe he'd find a job that could pay him immediately. He quickly did a few hand signals and found himself standing in front of the Hokage's building, but the board with all the help wanted posters wasn't there any more.

"Hell is everything against me in getting fed. I'm soo hungry! Rrr maybe Tsunade had something to do with this," Naruto growled under his breathe as he made his way into the building. "First she doesn't give me any missions for two month and now she takes away the help wanted board. I'm going to starve to death because of her!"

Unknown to Naruto was that wasn't Tsunade's intentions at all.

* * *

Naruto burst through her office doors almost breaking them off the hinges, he was a little angry that he had to wait outside her office for two hours until the anbu finally let him in. "Ah Naruto you didn't have to break the doors down," Tsunade said as she eyed him warily. "Why don't you take a seat, you obviously didn't come here for nothing."

Naruto decided to take her advice finding it wise not to get here angry right then because he didn't feel like getting hit with her in human strength. "Hey granny why'd you take the help wanted board away and how come you haven't givin' me any missions lately. Never mind me dieing from boredom but if I can't make any money, like say today, I'll die from hunger," Naruto whined sinking into his chair as his stomach agreed with him. Tsunade had to turn her chair towards the window so he couldn't see her now present growing grin that seemed to be growing as her mind reveled in her deviously hilarious plot. She quickly composed her self and turned her chair so that it now faced Naruto. "Well if it's a job that pays you once you've signed then I think I've got one for you. Think of it as a mission to, that way you're obligated to finish it," she said as she handed Naruto a piece of paper.

All the paper said was "Wanted: Uke to my Seme. 234 leaf drive." Naruto thought theses words seemed familiar to him but couldn't quite place it. _Oh I know the must mean uki(fishing/floating) and same(shark). So I'm going shark fishing? I don't get it but then again I'm going to be Hokage one day and a Hokage can't back down from anything! But how much does it pay…_

"Hey granny how much does it pay."

"Trust me Naruto it will be worth it, now all you have to do is go to this address and oh sign this if you will and mosey on down there but take your time I have to inform them of your impending arrival," she said stifling a small laugh. He quickly signed some random paper and grabbed the address from her hand as she stifled yet another laugh. Naruto narrowed his eye skeptically at her for a second then made his way to the door. "How hard can shark fishing be," he muttered.

When he left through the door she all but died from laughter, _he thinks he's going shark fishing! How dumb can that boy be, I swear sometimes. He probably didn't even read the paper he was signing. I only hope my gut feeling wasn't wrong about him. _She dialed a number and a sultry voice could be heard from the other end. "He's on his way over now but just to warn you he thinks he's on a job. Actually he thinks he's going to go shark fishing! Ha ha ha, I mean ahem… It's up to you to do the rest or else the plan won't work. I'll send the papers over…oh and I think he might need something to eat. It sure did take him long enough to come to my office or else he would have been with you a long time ago. He sure is a stubborn one. I don't see why you didn't just come out and ask him-,"she never got to finish her sentence. "Tsunade you talk too much. I know what I'm doing; just make sure do your part."

And with that the sultry voice on the other end was gone. Tsunade sighed that kid could really be a pain sometimes. She quickly motioned for an anbu to come over and deliver the paper Naruto had signed to the person she'd just talked to. _If only I could watch how it all unfolds. _"Rrr if only I didn't have all this stupid paper work," Tsunade screamed as she began to tear up the place in a fit of rage. The anbu outside started backing away slowly to avoid eminent death by flying objects and a raging Tsunade. If only Naruto new what was in store for him (I do because I'm the author! Hehehe. I'm sooo evil, but in a good way).

* * *

Naruto tried to hide his excitement of a challenge; he couldn't wait to go shark fishing. Maybe he'd learn something useful, or hear a chilling sea story that he could scare Lee and Kiba with later. Oh how he couldn't wait! Making a quick check of his surroundings he smiled when he saw he was going the right way. If it wasn't for that old man he met a few minutes ago he'd probably never find the place, seeing as he'd been looking for it for two hours. Ehe. Who would have thought it was on the far end of town in a kind of in a secluded area.

"234 leaf drive…I guess this is the place. Hmm for a person who goes shark fishing they sure must have a lot of money to afford a mansion…so do I just go in," Naruto pondered as a shadow fell over him from behind. He tensed up immediately as a warm breathe tickled his neck giving him Goosebumps, jumping forward and spinning around Naruto took a defensive position expecting to fight some one but instead he stood in the position a little shocked. "Naruto are you going to just stranded their and look at me all day or are you going to go in. Not that I mind you looking," none other than Sasuke Uchiha (SP?) huffed. He was wearing a black kimono that opened up where his chest was giving a nice picture of his well toned abs…Naruto shook his head at that stray thought. He was just…well glad to see Sasuke again. He couldn't believe they were both now eighteen and how tall Sasuke has gotten. And how his lip- no never ever think of things like that again.

A smirk graced Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto drink him in; Naruto hadn't even realized what he was doing. How cute. "Like what you see eh Naruto dobe," Sasuke smirked even more when Naruto's face flushed a bite. So innocent. "Psh ya right. Anyway what are you doing here, hey if your here for the job it's already taken Sasuke teme," Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at him. Sasuke chuckled under his breathe; maybe slow was a better description for Naruto. A cute kind of slow of course.

"How do you know you got the job, have you spoken to the employer," Sasuke couldn't help it he just had to goad him. He looked cute when he was flustered. "Well I signed some papers that said I'm now employed…I think," even though Naruto mumbled that last part Sasuke heard it. He all but chuckled at the fact he didn't know the contents of what he signed. Such a baka, always rushing into things head first. A loud grumbling emitting from Naruto's stomach shook Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"How bout we go inside and eat something," Sasuke suggested. _Then after that I have something more tantalizing to feast on._

* * *

Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him funny, almost as if he were checking him out. He had to do a double take to see if he was seeing things right. No he's probably looking at something behind him. "We can't just walk into some one's home and eat there food," Naruto huffed. Although he was getting close to the point where he would. "You can if you know who owns the place and they say you can," Sasuke said. "Sasuke I've never met my employer so I can't just walk in and eat there food."

Sasuke slowly walked past him, some how capturing his gaze but he quickly averted them, he must really be hungry. "Hey were you listening to me, I don't know the owner," Naruto yelled. "Oh but you do know the owner my little dobe, I'm the owner," Sasuke purred and gave Naruto a quick wink as he walked into his house.

Naruto blushed a bright shade of red, Sasuke Uchiha did not just wink at him! "Ah…wa…I'm not little!"

Naruto had gone through twelve cups of ramen in twenty minutes and was just finishing his last one. "Hey Sasuke why'd you post a wanted poster for shark fishing, you don't go shark fishing do you," Naruto questioned. "Hmm…that's what you thought it was," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto wiped the residue of his last ramen off his face and proceeded to glare at Sasuke. "So what's it mean!"

Sasuke gave him a heated stare and walked over to where he was and whispered into his ear, "That your mine."

Before Naruto had time to respond Sasuke grabbed his chin and planted a scorching kiss upon his lips. Naruto's eyes widened as he sucked in a breathe. Which Sasuke used to shove his tongue into Naruto's heated cavern exploring what was his mouth. He explored every nook and cranny of Naruto's moist mouth as Naruto started to responded to Sasukes onslaught to his senses. Deciding to take it up a notch Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lips causing a low moan to emit from our innocent little blonde as Sasukes hands wandered to caress his inner thigh.

After Sasuke's lips moved across Naruto's jaw line to his ear, he their proceeded to bite, lick and tug on his lobe earning him a cute little mewl erupting past Naruto's slightly bruised lips. "Like that do you," Sasuke chuckled. He probably should have kept his mouth shut and have said nothing because the instant the words left his mouth Naruto went stiff. In an instant Naruto some how managed to get out of Sasukes grasp and to leaning on the counter of the kitchen. "Sasuke we…we sho-…shouldn't be doing…this. It's..it…its' no- not…right. I I think I…sho-…should lea-…leave."

In a flash Naruto had bolted through the kitchen door into the hall way almost breaking down a couple of doors and pictures. Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the front entrance, he couldn't believe Sasuke kissed him. And…and…touched him near THERE!? Yet he felt a little empty as he ran closer and closer to the door and further and further away from Sasuke. He was only five feet from the entrance when Sasuke appeared in front of the door blocking it, so Naruto turn the corner and spotted a window. Immediately Naruto did a few hand signals and create five shadow clones incase Sasuke blocked his exit again. And as predicted Sasuke appeared in front of the window, the clones went to punch Sasuke but he signed something real quick and fire came spitting from his mouth destroying his clones instantly. Before the fire could hit him he quickly jumped into the stair case and dashed up it until he entered yet another hallway, it was pretty dimly lit except for light coming through one window so he ran for it.

He didn't want to have a confrontation with Sasuke he just wanted to get out of here and to his house lock himself up for a week and forget what happened, what almost happened, and how he felt when it happened. Scared, confused, dazed, shocked, appalled, angry, yet he thought, no he knew he felt something. Something so new and real like…like…he wanted it and that's what scared him and made him feel all these emotions and he may have even liked it. So he needed to get out that window before…before…before he had to face the reality of what just transpired only a few seconds ago.

Only four more feet and…Sasuke appeared in front of it so he quickly turned around to see a clone six feet away leaving him the only exit the door next to him, so he opened the door with exceeding force and ran straight into it. Immediately he regretted entering it as he stumbled a little bit into the middle of it and proceeded to turn around. He was met by the heated stare of none other his pursuer Sasuke Uchiha with a satisfied smirk plastered upon his face. Oh no he had planned for this to happen why hadn't he seen that earlier. Some how he knew he'd get him corralled into his BEDROOM!! It was dimly light by a few candles; the bed was in the middle of the very spacious room with blue silk pillows and black silk covers with posts almost on the ceiling and he saw what may be rose petals scattered on top of the covers. A funny feeling flipped in his stomach at the sight. No matter where Naruto looked there was no escape root, no where to run. He was trapped.

Sasuke took one advancing step, and Naruto realizing his folly took two steps back for every advancing step Sasuke took towards him. Maybe just maybe he could get out of this predicament if he avoided the bed AT ALL COSTS. Naruto quickly took five side steps placing him close to the wall furthest from the bed yet closest to the door. He kept his gaze plastered on Sasuke even as he desperately tried to think of a way out of his strange predicament. Never would he have thought in a million years Sasuke liked him. After all they used to hate each other and fight all the time for Christ sakes! Then he left the leaf village with Orochimaru and he'd searched to get him back and finally did not too long ago and even when he got back they still fought every now and then, even though it wasn't like they used too. And when did Sasuke start to feel this way about him! Or was this some kind of sick perverted joke. All for some foo-. Oh god this was a set up from the beginning! Damb how dumb is he, Damb that Tsunade she new this was going to happen.

While Naruto was reeling in his thoughts Sasuke had slowly advanced till he was about two feet away from him. Startled Naruto held up his hands and started to do a jutsu but with in an instant found his hand bound above his head by one hand as he was smashed into the wall. Sasukes face was only inches away from Naruto's, the sudden image of when Sasuke had ravished his mouth flashed through his minds eye. No he couldn't let this happen! He had to fight back even if he didn't want to. Naruto struggled against Sasukes grip but was only awarded with being pinned with Sasuke's hard muscular body and a tightening grip on his wrists and hands. Sasuke smirked, "Naruto did you really think you could get away from me that easily. Know this my cute little fox; Uchiha's always get what they want."

And with that Sasuke plunged his face into the crook of Naruto's neck and inhaled Naruto's sweet, yet oddly, cheery scent. "And this Uchiha wants you Naruto Uzumaki. Forever."

The way Sasuke said his name sent a shiver up his spine, weather it was from anticipation, excitement, or from fear he had no idea. Then Sasuke started to nibble and lick Naruto's neck and it took all he had not to moan, maybe if he acted like it had no effect on him Sasuke would give up. It's sounded like a good plan that is until Sasuke started to rub his crotch up and down Naruto's thigh while his free hand slipped under his shirt and started caressing his nipple. He may be able to suppress his moans at the moment but he couldn't suppress his body's reaction, especially when his traitorous 'not so little friend' seemed to enjoy the actions Sasuke was making.

He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, all he needed was one more thing and he'd be done. And as if Sasuke new exactly what he was thinking Sasuke pulled his head away from Naruto's neck stared him straight in the eyes lick his lips and massage Naruto's now straining erection in his free hand that had seemed to had left his shirt. Naruto quickly inhaled a breathe only to let out a several mewls and moans as Sasuke played with his erection through his pants. Leaning back to Naruto's neck Sasuke began to stick his tongue in Naruto's ear receiving him a nice little 'oooh' out of Naruto's delectable pink lips. Naruto's mind was now in a frenzy and any plans that he may have had to escape diminished as pleasure clouded his mind.

The feeling of silk and petals were felt on Naruto's now naked torso that had somehow been stripped of clothing during Sasukes ministrations. Naruto looked around to see he had somehow ended up in the one place he was determined to stay away from. He fearfully looked up at Sasuke who was slightly panting and gazing down at him lovingly with half lidded eyes as he straddled the now uncertain blonde. Naruto's face was now colored a nice flush of red as he realized the position he was in and could only watch in half horror and half excitement and anticipation as Sasuke quickly shed of his clothes leaving Naruto the only one half dressed. And his eyes almost popped out of his head when they landed on Sasuke's penis and he all but choked on air when he saw the rest of his body.

Sasuke obviously noticed because he let out growl only making Naruto blush, if it were possible, an even deeper shade of scarlet. "sa...sass…Sasuke…I…may…maybe…I…you…we…should…stop. Now! I don't know if I can…I mean right…now I'm…what I'm t-tt-ttri-tttrieing to sssay…is that...I'm really confusedandscaredalittlerightnowandIdon'tknowanythingreallyaboutdoingthis. Andmaybeyou'vegotthewrongperson. I'mreallyanxiousandfeelreallywierdrightnowandmightbreakdownadnstartcryinganyminuteandithinkimightloveyoubutI'mnotsureand Oh god I just don't know," Naruto sobbed as he stared expectantly up into Sasuke's features searching for a reaction.

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds and laughed, not like a huge laugh or anything but a laugh none the less. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had just laughed at him when he had just poured his heart out to him. He wasn't sure if he was about to cry or punch him but he would never know because Sasuke brought his lips down to give him a chastise kiss on his lips. "Nar…ut…o…you…'re…so…dunce…some….times," Sasuke said between kisses. "I've been waiting to hear that for a while and I know for a fact that you do love me you just don't know it yet. I know because of the look in your eyes right now and the fact that you didn't beat me the second my lips first touched yours in the kitchen is a testimony in its self."

Naruto sucked in a sharp breathe, Sasuke was right but yet he couldn't help but blush at the truth. Naruto went to say something but Sasuke stopped him with his finger, "sshh, I know what I'm doing."

Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke how he knew what he was doing because he sure didn't. He was never given the chance to because the second Sasuke removed his finger it was immediately replaced by his lips. Naruto was hesitant at first but soon melted into it and even started kissing back. The minute Sasuke was allowed entrance into Naruto's mouth once again a heated passionate dance of tongues began. Naruto deepened the kiss by fisting clumps of Sasukes hair and brought him even more into his mouth. He could have sworn he even received a moan in the process.

Sasuke's hands made quick work on Naruto's zipper and then slid his pants off his legs all the while still holding the kiss. Sasuke didn't even bother to slide Naruto's orange boxers off he just ripped them to shreds with urgency. After that Sasuke broke the kiss and leaned up as a small string of saliva severed from the distance between the two mouths.

Naruto felt onyx eye's scan his body possessively and every where they looked leaving a trail of fire in there wake. Naruto opened his Cerulean eyes when he felt Sasuke shift as his head came down to one of his nipples. Sasuke's eyes watched him as he plunged the nipple into his mouth and started a pattern of biting, licking, and sucking sending pleasure waves causing him to arch up. Hitting Sasuke's thigh with his already sensitive erection, "Aha…oOo…waaa."

A hand grasped Naruto's erection and began to pump it slowly. "Aah…ooh ga…gawed…Sas…Sasuke!"

Naruto's screams of pleasure erupted through the room with each pump of his erection and each bite of his nipple. A growing pressure started to build up in his abdomen making him feel like he was going to explode. He went to grab Sasuke's shoulders only to find he wasn't there any more as were the ministrations to his pulsing member. He looked down to see his erection disappear into Sasuke's mouth engulfing it in a wet heat.

Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down that he hadn't even realized he'd been screaming in pleasure and arching halfway off the bed. He was going so close to exploding that he grabbed Sasukes hair to ground him as he erupted in Sasuke's mouth, "Ahhhaa…oooh."

Naruto's semi limp member slipped out of Sasuke's mouth, "Mmm, you taste so delicious Naruto. I just can't get enough."

His member started to stir up again as Sasuke kiss and licked his way back up to Naruto's face and hovered for a mere second before he started to nibble on his lip for entrance. Naruto couldn't be more willing to comply. Sasuke dominated the kiss as he had everything else they'd done so far. Naruto's hands wandered Sasuke's chest as he hesitantly reached for Sasuke's thick erection. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips at his hesitance to touch his cock so he decided to help him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and wrapped it around his shaft and Naruto gave him a frightened little mewling noise but Sasuke silenced it by massaging Naruto's scalp with his other hand. Naruto started an uneasy pumping but soon picked up the pace as Sasuke started moaning. Sasuke pulled his tongue out of Naruto's mouth and replaced it three of his fingers, "Naruto…suck."

Obeying, Naruto sucked on the fingers and he could tell he was making Sasuke crazy doing it, but he didn't know why Sasuke wanted him to suck on his fingers. Suddenly Sasuke took out his fingers and replaced them with his lips again, he had to hurry or he was going to explode soon. He needed to prepare Naruto now.

With that Sasuke wiggled one finger into Naruto's tight hole causing Naruto to flinch and he tried to push himself away from the foreign object. Naruto shook his head away from Sasuke's lips and kept doing so as he tried to get out of reach of Sasuke. "Sasuke…what are you doing. It…it…hurts. Stop. Make it stop."

"Shhhhh…Just relax my koi. It'll feel good in a little bit," Sasuke soothed as he caressed Naruto's face with his hand. And as Sasuke said it started to feel good and he began to move around a bit because it was such a new feeling of something inside of him.

Sasuke took this as initiative to pump his finger in and out of Naruto's really tight hole but he couldn't last if Naruto kept his soft velvety hands on his cock for much longer so he grabbed both of Naruto's hands by the wrist with his free hands and bound them above his head. He was not going to spill his seed just yet, not until he was inside of his Naruto. Inserting another finger into Naruto he began to make a scissoring motion making Naruto whisper his name as he rode his fingers.

When he inserted the third finger he began looking for that special spot that he new Naruto had. It took him a minute to hit his prostate causing Naruto to scream in pleasure bring tears to the corner of his eye's. _yeah that's right Naruto scream to the heavens. But it doesn't end here. This next parts going to hurt a lot and there's nothing I can do to take the pain away._

Naruto suddenly found himself being flipped over on his stomach and a pillow being dragged under it propping his butt into the air. Sasuke still had his wrists bound above his head but he was starting to get uneasy as he felt his legs being spread apart. "Sa…Sasuke, wh-wwhat are you doing. Why'd you turn me over."

Naruto heard a sigh resonate from behind him, "You really can be dense some times Naruto."

"What do you mea-," Naruto stopped mid sentence when he felt Sasuke spit on his hole and hear a second spit hitting something else. Naruto's eyes widened as he started to struggle to get away with the realization of what was going to happen. "Sasuke, no. don't. I'm not made like a girl; I can't take that inside me. You're too big and you're too thick, it'll kill me! Stop let me go-."

"Naruto! You can't get out of this now; it's too late for that. Just calm down or it's going to hurt. I'll enter at the count of ten okay."

Naruto slowly shook his head letting a few tears fall onto the silk sheets and let out a few ragged breathes. "Alright here we go one, two, three, four, five, and six, and seven-."

Naruto screamed bloody murder as Sasuke penetrated him to the hilt before he had said ten. This time Naruto struggled as hard as he could to get away and tried to close his legs but Sasuke kept them open with his knees and kept Naruto pinned to the bed with his hands. "You lied! You said you'd enter at ten not seven…you lied," Naruto cried as tears began to fall down his pained face. Sasuke's heart was breaking at the sound of Naruto's sobbing; he tried his best to lick away the tears and not to move as to cause him anymore discomfort and pain. "Koi, if I had waited until I said ten you would have tensed up because you knew it'd be coming and it would hurt even more. So please just calm down and stop crying your breaking my heart."

Naruto stopped crying and trying to escape but he hadn't said anything, all he did was bury his face into one of the pillows and exhale slowly. They'd been in that position for five minutes and Sasuke was worried that something was wrong with Naruto. Naruto slightly revealed half his face to look at Sasuke, "Are we just going to stay like this all night or are we going to continue."

A slight smile graced Sasukes features as he started a slow pace, but that didn't last long as Naruto started to push back trying to get him to move faster so he obliged. Finding Naruto's prostate he began to thrust harder and harder and faster and faster into it each time causing Naruto to scream in ecstasy. His vision started to blur at the pain pleasure he was feeling and bursts of color exploded behind his eye lids.

Sasuke grunted and groaned as Naruto's hole squeezed and clenched around his cock. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto," he ground out between thrusts as he let go of Naruto's wrists and entwined his finger with Naruto's. Naruto couldn't take it anymore the pressure was getting to great and Sasuke's balls slapping against his ass cheeks with each pump was bring him to the edge each time his prostate was hit. Sasuke knowing Naruto was close and he wanted to give him the maximum pleasure he took one of his hands and wrapped them around Naruto's member and pumped viscously. In seconds Naruto spilt his seed all over Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke!"

Naruto slumped a bit as Sasuke reached his peak with Naruto squeezing him so tight that he emptied himself into him as Naruto's hole contracted milking every ounce out of him. "Naruto. Koi!"

Sasuke slowly slid himself out and rolled off of Naruto to his side facing upwards. Both boys were breathing so heavily both thinking of what they just shared together. Sasuke looked over at his little lover who looked so cute spent and flush from their activities. His hair clung to his face from all the sweating they'd done yet just looking at him laying their naked made him want to start up all over again. Especially when a bead of sweat would happen to rolled into one of the many contours of his bronze muscled skin.

Slowly Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke and looked at him with something shinning in his eyes. "You just called me your koi, do you mean it," he whispered. Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto I've called you my koi twice now, remember at the beginning of our love making. And yes I do mean it. You're my koi, my everything, and I've wanted to do this to you for sometime but I've also wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too."

Naruto's eyes started to water and he didn't know why Sasuke's words did that to him, and when Sasuke became so open with him. Sasuke saw this and pulled Naruto off the pillow and onto his chest where he could rest. "Why are you tearing up. Did I do or say something wrong?"

Naruto snuggled up to him and shook his head and hid it in his chest, "did…did you just…propose?"

If Sasuke hadn't been listening he probably wouldn't have heard what Naruto had said. "Yes I guess I did, so what say you."

Naruto hid his face, if even possible, even more into Sasuke's chest. "Mmmhhhss."

"What was that Naruto I couldn't hear you."

"ymhhhhhs."

"What was that? Still can't hear you."

"I said yes! Alright! I said yeas already," Naruto shouted into his chest as a huge blush formed on his face.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's shyness, he was just too cute. Sasuke looked at his dimpled butt and couldn't help himself so he pinched it earning him a yelp from Naruto and a thwack in the chest too. "Ha ha that's good because those paper you probably didn't read at the Hokage's office that you signed were the marriage papers. We've been legally married for a few hours now."

"WHAT! You jerk how long have you been planning this, does Tsunade know! Wait never mind of course she knows she gave me the papers…how come you didn't tell me earlier! How many others know! No, wait who knows!"

"Naruto, love calm down. Though must you always ask so many questions!? Alright lets start from the first one since I know you won't let up until I start answering. I've been planning this since a few days after I got back from Orochimaru's compounds. And your right Tsunade knows. And I didn't tell you earlier because if you remember correctly you ran with your tails between your legs when all I did was just kiss you, imagine if I told you we were married. As for how many others know and who…well…13 people, not including Tsunade, I believe Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, pervy sage, and Shikamaru help set this up by taking any and all missions and come up with the main idea. Please don't be mad, love."

Naruto refused to look at him so he thought maybe he didn't plan this to well. "Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"We'd better have a proper marriage ceremony because if you think were not you've got another thing coming to you."

And to emphasize his point he thumped him hard in the chest and glared at him. Sasuke hid his amusement at Naruto's silly threat, "Of course anything for you."

"And don't think for one minute I'm letting this whole sneaky plan thing go either because you're defiantly going to get it in the morning."

"Not if I screw you so hard you can't walk in the morning to catch me," Sasuke teased. "Don't threaten me with sex!"

"Oh I'll threaten you with a lot more than just sex my little koi!"

"I'm not little!"

"Oh I know! I've seen your penis!"

Naruto yipped as Sasuke emphasized his meaning by fondling his crotch. "Before we go there AGAIN. There's something that's been bothering me."

"What's that Naruto."

"What does Uke and Seme really mean," Naruto said looking up expectantly at Sasuke for an answer. And then it happened Sasuke let out a full out laugh. "Rrrr. Stop laughing at me! And tell me what it means!"

"Alright alright. Seme basically means the more dominant one in the relationship, the man if you will. Which I am. And Uke means the more submissive one. Which you are."

"Huh?"

"You're my bitch"

"WHAT, NO WAY!! I'M NOT YOU BITCH!"

"Calm down, I mean it in a good way. Alright."

"Fine you jerk," Naruto pouted. "Ah where were we…oh I know," Sasuke purred. And with that through out the night any unfortunate soul who happened to walk past the Uchiha mansion could hear screams of pleasure and skin slapping against skin coming from inside the place all night long. Along with the faint laughter of 'wanted Uke to my Seme, shark fishing' from of in the direction of the Hokage's office.


End file.
